Rescue
by ForgottenFantasy
Summary: She needs someone to rescue her from these nightmares, to pull her from those dark depths of despair.


A/N: Set before the current manga arc. You know, when sexy!Earl pops in.

_&&--_

_Shadow days come to haunt me here,_

_To wrap around me,_

_Dark and cold to hide the sunlight from my eyes._

Her blood-curtling scream bounced off the cold stone walls. She clutched the blankets as if her only ties to this world, eyes shut tight in fear. Her frail body writhered as if in pain, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Ragged breaths dragged in and out of her complaining lungs. Another scream rang out, sobs following it. The door burst open, an unknown figure running to her side. She felt hands shaking her shoulders, tearing her from that nightmare world. The panic slowly subsided, lilac eyes opening to see his figure grace her presence. One of his arms were wrapped around her sweaty, shaking body.

_I can not see beyond these clouds surrounding,_

_I will not forget that this is not the end._

"Lenalee...! Lenalee!"

His voice brought her out of her terror induced trance. She reached up daintily and clutched his arm, breathing becoming even once more. As her eyes regained focus, she glanced up at him.

"...Allen...kun," she whispered.

He smiled in relief, not flinching as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. Allen retured the embrace, letting her hold him tightly, as if to not let him fade away.

"You're here...you're here..." Sobs racked her body and she pulled away, staring into his silver eyes and resting her hands on the sides of his face. He reached a hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling. "Don't leave...don't leave again."

"I won't," he replied. Allen sat on her bed and she was perched on her knees, blankets thrown aimlessly around the area. Her hands dropped to her sides and her gaze fell to the pale sheets.

"Those dreams...they're back," Lenalee croaked, her bangs falling limply over her face. "You...Lavi...Nii-san...everyone was gone," she choked out, wiping away the tears quickly.

_Under my skin,_

_Under these scars!_

_Take me again,_

_Tear me apart!_

_Cause I wanna see_

_Everything you are!_

_Til all that's left_

_Is not myself._

Allen scooted closer and cradled her fragile head in his hands, angling her to face him. "We're all still here, we won't leave." She clasped the hand against her cheek tightly.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly. "How do you know that nothing will happen and we'll remain like this?"

"Because," he started, gripping her hand back and lowering it to the bed softly. "I'd _never _leave you, and I'll fight the world before that happens...and I know for a fact that everyone else would, too. Even Kanda."

Lenalee laughed lightly, sniffing. Realizing she was holding his hand, she jerked hers away and clutched the blankets, embarassed. Blood rushed to her face, tinting her cheeks pink.

"What's wrong?" Allen frowned.

"Wha- oh, nothing!" Lenalee stuttered, flustered. She waved her hands in front of her face as if trying to get the point across.

He smiled once more. "Good." He said simply, getting up. Deep purple eyes followed him curiously. She swung her long legs off the edge of the bed as he made his way to the door. "If you need anything, wake me up, okay?" he said cheerfully. How anyone could be so awake so early was beyond Lenalee, and she could barely belive her ears at his tone.

"Oh...okay." She said slowly. "You better hurry. Nii-san might catch you," the black-haired girl warned.

Allen nodded and backed out the door. "He has golems stationed everywhere, I bet." Lenalee laughed and smiled. "Goodnight, Lenalee," he said, closing the door silently.

Lenalee stared at the door with a pleasant look over her face. "...goodnight, Allen," she murmured, falling back into the crisp sheets. She snuggled deeper into the mattress, thinking about her rescuer.

"I might have nightmares more often if you come to my rescue everytime..." She grinned and closed her eyes peacefully.

Allen leaned against her door, staring at his feet with a content look on his face. He thought he heared her say something, but decided his mind was only playing tricks on him and sneaked back to his room before a certain sister complex could mob him.

_Take away everything,_

_Burn away all of me!_

_As I break I believe_

_You will come to rescue..._


End file.
